Haunted by a roblox game?
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Hello there, i am kai. I'm 26 years old. I played a horror roblox game, and i think my house is haunted. I going to tell you what has happened, and what's happening in a sort of diary. It was 20 june 2018, i was searching some horror games on roblox. I found a game named 'haunted'. I clicked it and played the game for more than 19 minutes. When i played it 21 minutes somebody joint: !@mGo!ngToK!llY0u. It was weird because you can't use @ and ! in roblox name's. I was sure it was a guy, because he said his name was Justin. Justin and i played a lot and i asked him if he had whatsapp. He said yes in the comments. So i added him to my contacts. He said later that he had to leave. I looked at my clock that said it was 5 PM so i get up after leaving to make dinner. I heard a ping from my phone and it was from whatsapp. It was him, Justin. He said: "Hey! Ever heard of the website 'stalker'? It is a deep web site. You can uploade video's and photo's on it! My account is called 'the shadow'. The livestreams on it are cool! I love the video's on it! It get's me chills" i replied: "i'm going to search it" But i found that weird too: Why can you get chills from a deepweb site? 20 minutes later i finally found it. I typt the shadow. I saw a livestream from Justin, so i clicked it. "Hi Kai! Welcome to my livestream! I'm going to show you my face, but first. Something that give's me chills." He said. Then i saw a woman with a lot of scars on her body. She was crying. I saw a piece of glass that was thrown at the woman. My face turned white. I want to click away but i could'nt move from fear. "You get chills huh? I'm so satisfied" Said Justin. "Now, my face" He said and turnd the camera to him, but there was nothing. "Do you see it? Joke! you can't see it because i don't exists. You was talking and gaming with nobody" He said before throwing a knife in the woman's back. The woman screamed in terror. Then the screen turns red. whatever was happening, i never gonna forget it. But now, how it goes. that night i was going to sleep and the door is closed, but as i wake up the door is open and there is a shadow behind my wall. And the next night i heard a knock on the door, opened it: Nobody. Again a knock: Still nobody. again and again i heard knocks on the door but still nobody's there. There are more paranormal things that happened, but i won't tell everything. shit, there is something in my house. I'm hearing weird noises and a weird voice is calling my name. I'm hiding in the closet. It's in my room now. It's saying: "It's me, Justin~. Come here, or life a painfull dead~ " Shit, it's Justin. I'm looking at a small hole in the closet. He's tall, red holes as eyes, he's black. I don't want to die painfull, so goodbye. Bye my life, bye everything. I'm going to die. Nobody can help me anymore... bye. It's going to your ho